Love and Fast Food
by lightheaded25000
Summary: What if?


:

LOVE AND FAST FOOD

BY

MELINDA G. LIGHT

DISCLAIMER: The characters of SMK are owned by Warner Bros. and Shoot 

the Moon Productions.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoy this story. The idea came to me 

when I was at work. I work for a Fast Food Restaurant and remembered 

the episode.

Time Frame: Episode "Fast Food for Thought". The scene outside 

Amanda's room. What if Francine was late getting there or only 

arrived there and had not gotten to her room for an hour or so?

FEEDBACK: Yes please. It helps give me ideas for my next story.

__________________________________

Outside Amanda's hotel room:

Amanda watches Lee's face as she asks, "Would you like to come in for 

some coffee?"

As Lee looks into Amanda's eyes, he says, "Okay." He smiles at Amanda, 

takes her room key from her, and unlocks the door.

Amanda walks in, heads to the coffee maker, and turns it on. As she 

is getting the coffee Lee is pacing and studying his surroundings and 

sees a book laying on the dresser.

"Lee, if you do not mind I am going to take a few minutes and change 

clothes?" Amanda asks.

"No, I don't mind." Lee answers.

As Amanda picks up some clothes out of the dresser drawer she looks 

up and asks Lee, "Are you alright?" "You seemed a little distracted 

there."

Lee comments, "Oh, I am fine." He smiles at Amanda and watches her go 

into the restroom.

He picks up the book and discovers it is a journal with Amanda's handwriting. Looking up, he checks to see if she is 

coming out of the bathroom. He hears her moving around in there.

Opening the book where it is marked he reads the following:

January 19th,

Well, journal it is another day at work. I can't go into detail 

about work but I do enjoy working there. The main reason I enjoy 

working there I think is the people, one of them has even become my 

partner and best friend. When I met L. I thought he was over 

confident and arrogant but he has every reason to be confident, he is 

after all the best. 

Lee looks up to see where Amanda is, and still hears her moving 

around in the bathroom. He continues reading.

I am hoping one day that L. and I become more than friends and 

partners. Each day I grow more in love with him and he doesn't even 

realize it. But I would rather keep him as a friend than to lose him 

completely. Maybe someday he will realize but for now he has, his 

mind set on being a confirmed bachelor. Maybe someday.

Until next time journal.

Lee looks up as he hears the door of the bathroom open and hurriedly 

he puts the book back down where he got it. He sits back down on the 

bed. 

He thinks to him, "Amanda, someday is closer than you think." 

Then he smiles at Amanda.

Amanda comes out of the bathroom wearing sweat pants and T-shirt. 

She has also removed her makeup and let down her hair.

"She would be beautiful even if she wore a gunny sack." Lee thinks.

"That is better." Amanda says, "Now let me get that coffee." She 

smiles back at Lee.

Lee stands up and blocks her path and says to her "Amanda, do you 

know how beautiful you are?"

Amanda looks up at Lee with a surprised look and says "Lee?" As she 

looks into his eyes neither one of them is able to move.

Slowly Lee puts his hand under her chin and leans toward her lips. 

He is watching her the whole time.

Amanda slowly runs her tongue along her lips as she watches him lean 

closer. She closes her eyes as Lee brushes her lips gently with his.

Slowly he moves closer and wraps his arms around her as he deepens 

the kiss. The kiss lasts until both of them are out of breath, and 

Lee stands holding her with her head lying on his shoulder. They 

stay that way for a few minutes. Then Amanda slides her hand up to 

Lee's neck and kisses him with a desperation that Lee matches.

During this exchange, Lee's mind kept repeating "How is it she makes 

me feel so differently than the others do? I am on fire."

Amanda pulls away and looks up into Lee's eyes and see the light in 

his eyes.

"Lee?" Amanda asks without words, then the telephone rings and startles 

both of them.

They let go of each other and Amanda picks up the phone.

"Hello." answers Amanda. She listens for a minute, "Lee, it is 

Billy." Hands him the telephone and goes to fix the coffee. She leans 

against the wall for a second and thinks "WOW!" and smiles to 

herself.

"Yeah, Billy." He listens for a minute, "Okay, when?" "What 

room?" "That is right next door." He thinks "Damn, there goes my 

plans with Amanda." "Thanks Billy."

"Uh, Amanda." as he hangs up the telephone. 

"Yea?" answers Amanda.

"It looks like I am going to have to take a rain check on that 

coffee." Lee says.

"Okay, what is up?" asks Amanda.

"That was Billy letting us know Francine is here and what room she is 

in. Surprisingly it is right next door to you." He is watching 

Amanda the whole time he says this and Amanda is watching his eyes.

"Well, for appearances sake, you had better leave." she comments and 

puts a finger on her lips trying to signal for him to be quiet. She 

hears movement next door. She goes to the connecting door and knocks.

"Who is it?" Francine asks.

Amanda answers "It is me, Amanda."

Lee sneaks out of Amanda's room so Francine does not see him. He 

goes around to Francine's door as Francine is unlocking the 

connecting door. Amanda steps through the door as Francine goes to 

other door.

"Hi, Francine." says Lee. "Oh, hi, I thought you had gone to bed." 

says this to Amanda.

"Billy called and let me know that Francine was here? He also told me 

what room and decided since it was next door to check in with her." she says.

Francine is watching this whole exchange with a smile. She 

thinks, "Who do they think they are fooling?" She says "Well, what is 

going on with the case?"

For next thirty minutes both Lee and Amanda bring her up to date.

"Well, I think I will get to bed since we have to be up early in the 

morning. Good night." Amanda says. She goes to the connecting door 

and catches Lee's eye and smiles.

"Good night, Amanda." Lee answers as he thinks "You get away this 

time Amanda King but next time it will just be the two of us and then 

you will be mine." "Good night, Francine, I think I will also turn 

in." He leaves and goes to his room.

He says aloud to himself, "I am going to need both a strong drink 

and a cold shower to get any sleep tonight."

He does both, lies down, falls asleep, and dreams of Amanda.


End file.
